bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kraahkan
The Kanohi Kraahkan was the only Great Mask of Shadows in the Matoran Universe. History The Kanohi Kraahkan was created out of protosteel in Artahka by the island's ruler. It was then worn for the next 100,001 years by Makuta Teridax. When Teridax confronted the Toa Mata for the first time, he shapeshifted into the form of an infected Matoran; as a side-affect of being worn by a shapeshifter, the Kraahkan changed with Teridax into the form of an infected Hau. When Teridax and Toa Takanuva merged to form Takutanuva, the Kraahkan and Avohkii also merged, forming a mask with the powers of both Light and Shadow--the Mask of Light and Shadow. However, the two beings and their masks soon split apart, reforming the Kraahkan. When the Piraka entered Mangaia, Reidak attempted to claim the Kraakhan from the shattered remnants of Teridax's armor, but it automatically pummeled him with shadow blasts until he threw it into the Silver Sea. Sometime after this, Makuta Icarax dived into the sea and emerged with the Kraahkan. He then replaced his mask with the Kraahkan. However, the Kraahkan, along with Icarax, was dispersed into atoms throughout the universe when Gorast and Vamprah killed Icarax, who had been trying to use his powers over teleportation, in Karda Nui. Teridax later altered the position of the "stars" above Metru Nui into the shape of the Kraahkan when he announced the success of his Plan to the entire Matoran Universe. 'Dark Mirror' In the Toa Empire alternate timeline, the Kraahkan was stolen from Teridax by the Toa Empire and displayed unguarded in the Metru Nui Archives. It was warded, so that if anyone touched it, the Toa Empire would know. 'The Kingdom' In 'The Kingdom' alternate timeline, the main dimension's Takanuva knocked the Kanohi Kraahkan off that timeline's Teridax during the Battle at the Light Barrier. Toa Tanma then destroyed the mask. 'The Melding' In this alternate timeline where the Makuta were good, Teridax wore a gold Mask of Shadows, but its power was not associated with evil. Powers It allowed the user to control the shadows and feed fear and/or anger into those affected by its power. It could also let the user see the evil in others. It can also strike non-Makuta who attempt to take the mask with blasts of Shadow. Known Wearers Great *Makuta Teridax - Formerly; lost the Kraahkan in his fight with Takanuva. *Takanuva - Briefly *Makuta Icarax - Formerly; now deceased. *The Makuta Teridax of the Melding alternate timeline Set Info *The Kraahkan was one of the first two masks to have a cross axle part to connect it to the bearer. *There are a total of 4 different shapes of the Kraahkan; the original one that came with "The Makuta" set, a "movie" version that came with the limited edition Takutanuva set, a second movie version (designed to fit over the head of the "Ultimate Dume" model), and a re-released version of the original Kraahkan, having 2 of the 6 slits on the cheeks of the mask filled in. The final version of the Kraahkan was released in gold and black, in the Tower of Toa and Icarax sets respectively. Trivia *A Toa would not usually wear the Kraahkan, as they considered its ower immoral. fi:Kraahkan Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Immoral Masks Category:Matoran Language